That Afternoon, Reunite
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Karena di sore itulah, kita kembali bersatu seperti dulu. — Yūki, Chizuru. Canon.


_**pairing**_**:** **Y**ūki **A. / C**hizuru **T.**

_**disclaimer**_**: Kimi to Boku.****/****君と僕。**_belongs with _**Kiichi Hota / Square Enix**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s__,_ **misstypo(**_**s**_**), **_plotless,_** _canon modified, _dsb.**

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Karena di sore itulah, kita kembali bersatu seperti dulu. — Yūki, Chizuru. Canon.

_**genre**_**: **_friendship _& _drama_

**.**

_**d**__**on't like? **__**d**__**on't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>That <strong>__**Afternoon**__**, Reu**__**nite**_** —**

**[** — untung kau mengingatnya.**]**

* * *

><p>Sore yang tenang, tanpa gangguan atau pun masalah.<p>

Dengan tenang, Yuuki Asaba membaca _manga_ kesukaannya ditemani semilir angin yang memainkan rambutnya. Lembar demi lembar ia buka, mengikuti cerita yang disuguhkan oleh komikus kepada para pembacanya—dan Yuuki membacanya dengan raut datar seperti biasa.

Tidak sampai suara langkah kecil yang memanjat tangga terdengar hingga ke telinganya.

Ia tetap membaca dengan tenang bagaikan tak ada apa-apa.

Sampai, ia berhenti di anak tangga ke-5, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atap. Ia lalu berucap, "Yukki, kaulah yang bermain denganku waktu itu."

Hari tengah menjelang sore. Keramaian para siwa dan siswi ketika mengikuti ekstrakurikuler terdengar hingga atap SMA Homare. Langit yang cerah, warna magenta yang langit ciptakan terbentuk dengan apik, dan menawan hati.

Bunyi gesekan lembaran buku komik yang terbuka meresponnya.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu kepada Yuuta." Respon kecil ia dapatkan darinya. Buku komik yang ia bawa ia gunakan beberapa menjadi pantalan daruratnya, dan satu komik di tangannya untuk dibaca. Ya. Dia. Yuuki Asaba.

Pemuda yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya hanya tertawa, dan merespon, "Kau dan Yuttan bukanlah klon. Kau masih sempat baca _manga_ saat menghadapi mengeroyokan."

Manik mata jingganya menatap langit tanpa batas dengan kosong sebelum terpejam sejenak.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia bangun dari posisinya, dan tetap menolak melihatnya. Wajahnya tetap datar, dan kedua kelopaknya menutup setengah dari luas daerah matanya.

"Dan aku tidak menyesal sudah melukai orang lain." Kedua matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya, tertiup-tiup oleh angin untuk sesaat.

Ia—Chizuru Tachibana—melanjutkan menaiki tangga, dan duduk di ujung tangga. "Begitukah?"

Yuuki menggunakan bukunya untuk menodong ke pinggang Chizuru, "Aku sedang membicarakan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Chizuru sedikit terkejut, dan mulai mengerti apa maksudnya. "Oh, itu." Yuuki membuang pandangannya ke arah samping sembari menggenggam pinggir lengannya erat, dan menutupi bibirnya. "Kupikir itu tidak luka, tapi aku tidak ingin kau minta maaf."

Yuuki tersentak, dan melihat ke Chizuru dengan segera.

"Aku sangat senang," Chizuru melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bersenang-senang, dan aku sangat gembira, jadi permintaan maaf itu sedikit … Iya kan?" dan di terakhir kalimat, ia tersenyum dengan menatap ke arah Yuuki.

Ia sedikit tersentak, dan segera membuang muka ke arah samping. Ia terdiam, Chizuru melihatnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara tekukan kakinya.

Chizuru hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Dengan posisi yang sama, ia berucap, "Aku tidak ingin belajar bahasa Jerman hanya untuk minta maaf." Chizuru semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Kau terlalu merepotkan."

Dan Chizuru tersenyum dengan wajah yang sewarna dengan langit saat itu.

Yuuki sudah mengingatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—_**die einde**__; __the end._

**.**

* * *

><p><span>Domo!<span>

ini ffic pertama saya di Kimi to Boku./君と僕。setelah sekian lama hiatus. hiatus itu suram. Bikin otak saya semakin kecil karena hilang ide. -_-

ini canon. ya. saya paling suka adegan ini di episode 3. hint-nya terlalu terasa. sukasukasuka banget sama ekspresi Yuuki yang kayak nyesel itu. menyentuh. 8'D

andai saja di dunia nyata ada ya orang-orang yang kaya di Kimi to Boku./君と僕。, ya. udah melting plus ngakak banget mungkin saya. XD

untuk para senior di sini, mohon bantuannya ya, _senpai_!

err, _review?_


End file.
